darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal-mine key
The Crystal-mine key is found during the Haunted Mine quest. Towards the end of the quest, you fight an evil ghost named Treus Dayth when you try to pick up the Innocent-looking Key. After defeating the ghost, you can pick up the key, which becomes the Crystal mine key. Not only does it allow passage deeper into the mine where you can mine the crystal that makes a Salve amulet, it also allows full access to other doors in the mine. This makes it much easier to get to the bottom, since you can go straight through the front door and all the way down the stairs. In addition, it allows access to the rich ore veins in the north-west of Mort Ridge Mine level 2. This key can be placed on the Steel key ring. Getting the key back If you lose the key after the quest, follow these instructions in order to get it back. Bringing a light source is pointless; the water will extinguish it and the Seer's headband will not work. ' Note: The key may already be on your key ring if you have one.' Maps AbandonedMine_Level1.png|Mort Ridge mine level 1 AbandonedMine_Level2.png|Mort Ridge mine level 2 AbandonedMine_Level3.png|Mort Ridge mine level 3 AbandonedMine Level4.png|Mort Ridge mine level 4 HM_trackmap_final.png|Points map for level 4 AbandonedMine_Level5.png|Mort Ridge mine level 5 AbandonedMine_Level6.png|Mort Ridge mine level 6 Directions To get to point P on level 4 from the surface (and move a glowing fungus by mine cart): # Surface: Enter the main cart entrance. # Level 1: Go 1 - 3 - 4; climb down. # Level 2: Go 4 - 6; climb down. # Level 3: Go 6 - 12; climb down. Wait at A until the minecart is all the way north, leaving the path free to the south. # Level 4: Go 12 - X (get fungus) - central T (put fungus in cart) - P. Also go Q and R as necessary to set switches correctly (set so your cart ends up near the ladders). Push 'Start' at P. To get to point 10 on level 4 from point P (to get the glowing fungus after moving it): # Level 4: Go P - 12; climb up. # Level 3: Go 12 - 6; climb up. # Level 2: Go 6 - 4; climb up. # Level 1: Go 4 - 3 - 2; climb down. # Level 2: Go 2 - 7; climb down. # Level 3: Go 7 - 10; climb down. # Level 4: Go 10 - T (search cart for fungus). To get to point bb on level 6 from point T on level 4 (to get crystal mine key): # Level 4: Go T - 10; climb up. # Level 3: Go 10 - 9; climb down. # Level 4: Go 9 - 13; take lift down. # Level 5: Go 13 - 14; climb down. # Level 6: Go 14 - bb (take innocent-looking key; turns into crystal mine key).